


honeymoon

by sluttyten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Gentle Sex, Honeymoon, Morning After, Morning Sex, Virginity, gentle johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyten/pseuds/sluttyten
Summary: You were a virgin up until the previous night, so you and Johnny are navigating the morning after your wedding and your first time together.





	honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> based on the request: could you do a soft morning sex smut with johnny?? I'm thinking like the reader jus got married and they had their honeymoon vacation and it's the morning after? (:

The sound of the smoke alarm in the apartment’s small kitchen was the last thing you expected to wake you on your first full day of being Mrs. Johnny Seo. You thought Johnny would wake you up with a kiss or his hands on your skin. Not the threat of a fire.

You sit confused in the bed for a moment, and then the door opens and Johnny walks back into the room holding a tray. There’s only a plate with two slices of toast and a glass of your favorite morning drink. 

“You made me breakfast?” You smile, reaching to help him with the tray.

Johnny slides into the bed beside you. “Tried to make you breakfast. I burned the rest of it.” He situates the tray carefully on the bed, then kisses you. “Good morning, my beautiful wife.” 

“I like the sound of that.” You forget the tray on the bed and lean over to pull his lips back onto yours. “Good morning.”

Johnny’s hand trails down your arm, and you flash back to the night before. His fingers lifting the straps of your pretty silky lingerie down your arms. Now, you look into his eyes. “Can we have sex again?”

It seems so strange to ask it like that. Johnny seems taken aback, but a second later he recovers and nods happily. “Yes, of course. How– How do you want it?”

“I don’t care,” You say, and pull his mouth down to yours. “I just want you.”

Johnny smiles into the kiss and lays you back down against the pillows. He runs his hands over your thighs, hitches one of your legs up over his hip, and in the next moment, he’s sliding the head of his cock over you, gathering your wetness, and then he pushes into you.

The previous night was the first time you’d ever had sex. Johnny was loving, gentle, amazing, and it was all so simple. Missionary position. One round. Kissing the whole time, and Johnny spent three minutes afterwards telling you that you’re beautiful and he loves you and all of that other vanilla stuff. 

Now is no different. It’s sweet and soft. You’re overwhelmed by the sensations he’s giving you, his cock stretching you open, and you can’t help clenching around him. Johnny moans and kisses over the side of your neck, rolling his hips against yours lazily. You reach for his hands, and tangle your fingers together.

“I love you,” you tell him.

Johnny presses as much into you as you can take. You gasp and hold tightly to his hands, lifting your hips up against him as he rolls them forward and hits that spot inside of you perfectly. He lets go of your hands to pull you upward as he sits back. Johnny pulls you up so that you’re sitting in his lap, bodies pressed entirely together. 

You sink lower on his cock and moan, but Johnny kisses you, strokes his fingers over your back, your cheeks, and through your hair. “Are you alright?”

You nod and shift your hips against him because you can feel how close you are to climaxing. 

Johnny wraps his arms tight around you again, and as he kisses you, you start to ride him. He thrusts up to meet your movements and you’re entirely consumed by your husband. Johnny is everything, he’s everywhere around you, inside of you. For the second time, you feel him cum inside of you, and your own orgasm is triggered. You lean all of your weight against your husband, letting him support you and lift you. He lays you back again, kisses down your body until he’s between your legs, tongue working to clean up his semen as it leaks out of you. 

You twist your fingers in his hair, moaning his name, and moving your hips against his mouth. Johnny holds your thighs and moans against you. He pulls a second orgasm from you that morning. You spend the rest of the morning kissing in the bed, enjoying each others bodies in the soft bedsheets. 

The tray of toast is spread across the floor, forgotten and kicked off the bed in a moment of ecstasy. 


End file.
